The Fox and the Maiden
by NoLifeAngel
Summary: "Long, long ago it has been told, of the kind-hearted Fox Demon, and the Maiden of the village, their tale, I shall let you hear of it, yes I shall…" He sang softly with the music.   Based on the vocaloid song Ogre and the Maiden by KAITO


_The Fox and the Maiden_

**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Inspiration:** Song - The Ogre and the Maiden by Vocaloid: KAITO

**A/N: **Please note that the story was inspired by the song so there will be similarities between the story and song. 

The Storyteller?

A young male sat on the dirt ground lightly strumming his Shamisan*, his face covered by a white hood keeping his face from being seen. A couple of travelers heard the music as they came upon him. To many he would seem to be distracted as a light hum left him. The pink-haired female stopped in front of him, along with her husband, a raven-haired male. They were curious as to why he was there when the village was a mere five miles away. Before they could speak a word to him he spoke in a light tone.

"Would you like to hear a story?" His voice seemed to be distant, but with a hidden sadness as the two travelers sat down in front of him. Even then his face was still hard to see, but his hands were still visible slightly. Black gloves covered them, but only extended to just below the wrist where his tanned skin could still be seen. The couple looked to one another before nodding their heads, watching the mysterious male. He began strumming the instrument once again, but in a more melodic tune, as he softly hummed once again.

"Long, long ago it has been told, of the kind-hearted Fox Demon, and the Maiden of the village, their tale, I shall let you hear of it, yes I shall…" He sang softly with the music, the two listening as their hands gently intertwined their fingers together.

The tale?

She was lost as she accidentally exited her village; her bandages remained wrapped around her eyes as her ivory-skin shined with the gleams of the moon. Her purple kimono still hung close to her, with no rips in it quite yet. Her long black-hair seemed to gleam with a dark-bluish color as she grasped nearby tree limbs. Using them as a sort of guide to try and lead her back to her home. From what she knew it was past nightfall, and that she was more than likely headed in the wrong direction. She had lost one of her sandals after tripping and injuring her ankle slightly. It wasn't broken thankfully, but it was definitely sore. She glanced around although she couldn't see her surroundings. The air had a light smell of dew and…Burning wood? At first she was a bit terrified until she felt what seemed to be a hard-wood surface. Collapsing slightly, she leaned down to where she was kneeling on the porch. She needed rest, but she didn't want to be intruding into someone's home. However, she was a bit curious as to who would live in such seclusion.

"H-Hello? I-Is anyone there?" She called lifting her head slightly, doubting that she would receive a reply. Inside the home a male sat there as he was cooking some ramen noodles he had made. His skin was a darkish-tan with whisker-like markings on his face. His bright-orange obi hung loosely on him, but his most unusual attribute to his appearance was a set of dark-orange fox ears that sat upon his blond hair and nine fox tails. His bright-blue eyes scanned the small room he was in, but he was distracted at the most unusual sound. A female's voice echoed from the porch as he stood up. Opening the sliding door from the kitchen he stepped out and took a few steps that easily led him to the front of his home. To those that knew him, he was the Fox Demon and that was his home. Yet, the girl who sat on his porch, seemed to be lost. Her bandages had shown that she was most likely blind, and her right ankle seemed to be a bit red. At first calling to such a beautiful woman seemed to be such a bad idea. Yet he couldn't keep himself from calling out to her.

"Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He spoke a slight shine in his eyes especially when she looked to him. A soft smile on her lips as she tried her best to look to him.

"I-I'm sorry if I-I'm intruding, my name is Hyuga Hinata." Her voice was soft and kind as he grasped her hand to help her up. Her face had turned a bit of a scarlet color as he handled her carefully to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"It's quite alright, Hinata-chan, you can stay her to rest for awhile." He reassured her as he grinned slightly as he walked her to the kitchen. Hinata smiling as she slightly intertwined their fingers together.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She giggled a bit as she felt her face heat up just a bit. Naruto smiled happily as he helped her sit onto the floor in front of a small table. She lightly sniffed the air a bit and the smell of miso met her.

"I-I'm sorry if I-I interrupted you." She sighed poking her fingers together as she lightly crossed her legs together. He laughed just a bit as he poured himself and Hinata each a bowl before sitting down in front of her.

"Hinata-chan, you didn't so you don't need to interrupt me…But where did you come from?" He asked as he lightly folded her fingers around the set of chop-sticks. She smiled a bit as she began eating some of the ramen.

"I'm from the village that's near here actually." She replied smiling, Naruto blushing a bit at the smile a bit curious about her. He knew of the village nearby, but not of such a beauty that could live in it. She began speaking about her home as the two sat next to each other. He listened with interest as she spoke about her home, the people, and a rather curious subject.

"What's someone's heart?" He asked his ears slightly twitching as he propped himself on his elbows. Hinata smiled as she lightly took his hand after lightly brushing her hand up his arm. After a moment she lightly placed his hand over her heart as she leaned in close to him.

"Someone's heart can mean many things, like someone's feelings. Some can be warm, others can be cold…I think that your feelings are warm though, Naruto-kun." She explained, her face a deeper scarlet as he blushed a bit. A small smile making its way onto his face as he lightly took her freehand. A few hours later, before the sun was to rise he walked her back to her village, but he stopped short just out of view of the entrance from the forest.

"I'll come again." Hinata said with a smile as she held his hand a bit tightly. His eyes widened in surprise, but fell back to sadness as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You can't though." Naruto sighed as she simply smiled to him. After taking a few reluctant steps away from him she turned away from him.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun." She smiled just before walking out of view from him. A small smile crossed his face as he turned to head back to his small home. Day after day from then on he would come to the village's entrance with a white hood covering his ears and keep his tails hidden. Day after day, she would wait by a tree just outside the entrance. Every time the Fox would call to the Maiden she would turn in his direction, a vibrant smile on her lips that would always greet him. Unfortunately one day she would be told the truth about him.

"Hinata, why do you go see him?" She listened to the angered voice of her father as she was heading to the entrance. Her gaze remained focused on the unseen path ahead of her as she kept her hands folded together. She didn't answer him; instead she ignored the question until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama, you do know that he is nothing more than a demon in man's guise?" She heard the voice of her cousin speak. It surprised her about what he was saying about Naruto. Even if it were true though, she couldn't bear even trying to turn away from him.

"Neji-nii, y-you don't know h-him like I do...He's kind, warm, a-and soft." She spoke as she pulled away from them and began running. Tears streamed down her face, wetting the bandages since she couldn't stand what they were trying to make him out to be cold-hearted. Despite what she was told, she continued seeing him with the same kind smile.

"Naruto-kun, are you really a demon?" She asked quietly as they were walking through the forest hand in hand. He looked away from her his thoughts terrified that she was going to run from him.

"Hina-chan…I am a demon…I didn't want to frighten you so I never told you…" He explained stopping as he lightly pulled his hand from her. She turned to him as he closed his eyes. However, he heard no retreating foot-steps from him; instead, she had wrapped her arms around his waist as she pulled herself slightly closer to him.

"Naruto-kun, you're too kind for anyone to leave you…I won't." She whispered as she felt him lift her up to where he was carrying her bridal style. He leaned in a bit nervous at first, but then pressed his lips against hers. At first she wasn't certain how to react, but lightly kissed back as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Unbeknownst to the two they were being watched by a couple of onlookers from the village. One late night, Naruto was resting on his porch, with his head leant against a nearby pillar he awoke to the scent of burning wood and the sounds of people approaching his home. A look of fear crossed his face as two male's approached him with katana as he backed into the wall of his home.

"Demon, you will leave the Maiden and never see her." The older one spoke, a look of pure anger on his eyes. At first his ears flattened against his head as he growled at them. Then the younger spoke.

"If you don't want to hurt her, you cannot return to the village either." The words were like knives stabbing into him as he stood up. However, before he could move to attack either, the younger had sliced into Naruto's abdomen causing him to stumble back onto his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched one of the other men with dark-brown hair toss his torch onto the thin door. The flames immediately caught the house on fire, the men already gone from the scene. He had managed to escape with his life, and his thoughts worried for Hinata. Would they try to harm her if they continued meeting?

At the entrance to the forest where they had always met, she waited for him as she always did and smiled at him as she always did. However, when they held hands she knew something was wrong. Her thoughts were immediately confirmed whenever she felt his lips lightly kiss her forehead. She held his hands as he slowly pulled them away.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I have to leave." He spoke in a soft one, as he stepped away from her.

"N-Naruto-kun! D-Don't go!" She cried as she tried to reach out for him, however, he walked away from her. Although he heard her cries, he pretended to ignore them as tears streamed down his face. Knowing that he could get her hurt, he forbear their pain apart.

The Storyteller?

The couple continued listening to the man's tale, a few tears streaming from her emerald-colored eyes. The man wrapped a reassuring arm around her as the listened to the rest of the tale.

"A purple, gorgeous flower, to meet the demon, she would bring it with her endlessly on and endlessly on…" He continued singing in the same light tone. Down the pathway, a woman with black-hair with a dark-bluish tint was running, pulling the bandages off from around her eyes. Faint lavender irises could be noticed as she slowed her pace to a walk. She walked by the three without a second thought at first as her head hung low.

"A voice that she would one day hears again, believing that…There…Behind you, can you hear me?" He finished as he looked to the female who had turned to the three. The wind blew his hood enough revealing blond hair to the couple. A single tear streaming down her face as the male stood up and took her hand. She spoke something inaudible as they walked off into the woods, the couple looking to each other with surprise.

"Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired woman whispered as they stood up. He looked to her as he tilted his head just a bit.

"Sakura-chan, it's their story." The raven-haired smiled faintly as they continued on their travel, their hands interlocking once more.

**The End**

A Shamisan* is a traditional Japanese instrument that is similar to a guitar.

**A/N: ** Hope you enjoyed this one shot :3


End file.
